An example of rack bars that had conventionally been applied to rack-and-pinion type steering devices is disclosed in the following Patent Document 1, for example.
More specifically, this rack bar is molded by the so-called die forging wherein firstly a cylindrical rod-like solid material is sandwiched between upper-half and lower-half dies to cause plastic flow so that an excess of the material is flowed aside to form a pair of burrs. Additionally, the rack bar is provided with rack teeth over a certain axial range, each of which is formed in a circumferential direction of a circular cross section of the rack bar.